A pedal prop shown in FIG. 1 is known, being made by ATE for example. With the known pedal prop (also referred to as a pedal fixing device), it is possible to impose a load on the brake pedal and to fix it in the desired position. This makes it possible for service personnel, for example, to maintain a constant pedal displacement over a prolonged period.
The pedal prop is an aid for carrying out sealing tests on the hydraulic brake system (brake booster, master cylinder, cut-out etc.) and for testing and adjusting brake-force regulators or brake-force limiters.
To build up pressure, the pedal prop is clamped between the driver's seat and the brake pedal. The length of the pedal prop is adjusted with the aid of a hand wheel, which acts on a rack. Once the desired load has been achieved, a pawl locks the length of the pedal prop and ensures a constant pedal displacement and, in the case of a leaktight brake system, a constant pressure.
It is regarded as disadvantageous in the known pedal props that there is no information on the fixing force or the change in the latter during the support operation.